Height
by Miss I-Like-Too-Many-Fandoms
Summary: Korra suddenly discovers that she is shorter than Asami and is not pleased.
1. An Unpleasant Discovery

**Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra belong to Nickelodeon and Mike and Bryan. **

"Mmm. Asami." Korra leaned her head back, allowing the heiress more access to her neck. Asami obliged, pressing closer to the Avatar, continuing her burning kisses along the column of the waterbender's throat. The couple stood in a tight embrace in Asami's massive bedroom on the airship, the majority of their clothing scattered around the substantial room. Korra's hair was already loose about her shoulders, one pale, slender hand tangled within it. Asami's jacket and shirt had been abandoned nearly immediately upon the teens entering the room, leaving her lithe form in chest bindings and tight pants, which Korra was distractedly attempting to remove. The kissing and fevered touching went on for several minutes, including numerous failed attempts by Korra to remove various pieces of Asami's clothing. Finally, fed up with her girlfriend's fumbling, Asami broke off her ravishing of Korra's neck and collarbone. She released the dazed waterbender, straightening to remove her chest binding.

Korra blinked rapidly in shock at the sudden departure of Asami's warm hands and even hotter lips, but recovered quickly when she realized what the nonbender was up to. Eager and impatient as always, Korra took the chance to turn the tables on her usually dominant other half. She wrapped an arm around the other girl's waist, moving to capture Asami's lips with her own when she came up short. Literally.

Asami, having finally loosened her chest binding, could only stare in confusion at the frozen Water Tribe teen who appeared to be glaring daggers at her chin. After several minutes of continued silence and much to Asami's displeasure, no kissing or groping, the pale teen threw her arms up, dislodging the black bindings still caught between the two and drawing the gaze of the previously catatonic waterbender.

"What's the hold up?" Asami's perfectly arched brow sent chills up and down Korra's spine, fully returning her from her thoughts and to her frustrated, half naked girlfriend before her. A deadly storm was brewing behind the heiress' now cold expression. Korra squirmed beneath her emerald gaze before finally resting her head against Asami's chest and speaking into it.

"You're taller than me." The raven haired teen was struck speechless at Korra's petulant words. Asami could only blink at the top of her girlfriend's head. Korra's face, hidden in pale skin, had flushed considerably, her tan skin now violently blotched with scarlet. After a deep breathe and silent mouthing of words, Asami was finally able to speak.

"Yes. Did you…um…just notice?" Asami ran a tired hand backwards through her hair. Korra pulled away, sighing heavily.

"I'm the Avatar! I shouldn't have to lean up to kiss my girlfriend!" Asami burst out laughing at the disgruntled bender. Even the movement of the pale teen's chest couldn't brighten Korra's spirits.

"No more heels, then?" Asami's mirth remained despite Korra's death glare. The nonbender hunched slightly, enough to level her face with the displeased Avatar. "Is this better?"

"I hate you."

"You definitely weren't hating me a few minutes ago."

"I really hate you."

"Want some platform boots?" Asami's grin remained, her head now tilted in mock consideration. "Now that I think about it, I don't know how I feel about dating someone shorter than me."

"You're not funny." Cracks were appearing in Korra's "angry" façade,

"Do they keep track of Avatar heights? What if you're the shortest Avatar _ever_?"

"I was the tallest back home!"

"You lived in a compound. You were the only girl."

"There were guards-."

"Short."

"I'm not…"

"Tiny? Yes you are."

"No, I'm…"

"Miniscule."

"You're-"

"Tall."

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"Exactly." The Avatar nearly fell over at Asami's words, her brow furrowing and her mouth gaping comically.

"What?" Asami chuckled, tucking a lock of hair behind her confused girlfriend's ear.

"I'm barely taller than you. There's no reason to be self conscious about it. That's what I was trying to get you to realize and I succeeded." The heiress smiled sweetly at the Avatar.

"You're an evil genius." Korra's eyes were as wide as saucers, a grin slowly forming.

"Emphasis on genius.," Asami winked, "Really though, Korra, you're perfect just as you are." Korra's face broke open into a full blown grin as she crushed her girlfriend to her.

"Why are you so perfect?" The burly teen squeezed her slender counterpart, causing the latter to wince.

"It's a gift." Asami's voice shot up an octave, earning her yet another bone-jarring squeeze. "Korra. Crushing me. Can't breathe." Korra released the poor girl immediately, blushing scarlet again and babbling apologies. "No permanent damage. It's fine." After stretching and popping no longer dangerously compressed body parts, Asami grinned, grabbing and pulling Korra back to her. "I didn't tell you to let go. Just needed to breathe." The water bender suddenly became aware that Asami's chest bindings had been abandoned long ago and were no longer caught between them.

"I think we were doing something before I acted like an idiot."

"Were we? I think I needed to be reminded." Asami's smirk earned her a searing kiss and then a sudden ride by way of Korra's arms. The Avatar dropped her girlfriend unceremoniously on the ridiculously large couch before crawling over her and settling on the pale teen's waist. "Hmmm. Were we listening to the radio?"

"No more talking." Asami's eyes widened before darkening considerably. She yanked the water bender down by the front of her tunic, locking their lips together for several moments before pushing the Avatar back slightly to whisper.

"Make me." Then the Avatar attacked, making Asami pay for her words from earlier. This time, it was the shorter teen in charge, her lips working their way down the heiress' neck. Though their roles were reversed, Asami had a much easier time removing Korra's clothing, the water bender's chest bare in moments. Both girls groaned as skin touched skin but the contact was short lived as Korra air bended herself off of Asami and behind the couch at the sound of a knock on the door. Asami groaned loudly, punching the couch hard as she rolled off and dressed as quickly as possible.

"Yes?" The nonbender had to clear her throat several times to eliminate most of the huskiness from her voice.

"It's Jinora. Can I come in?" Korra's head popped up from behind the couch as she waved her arms frantically mouthing the word "no" emphatically. Asami shot the other girl a glare, mouthing back.

"What do you want me to do?" She twirled her fingers toward an article of abandoned clothing as she walked toward the door. Korra responded immediately, wildly creating a whirlwind to collect the discarded clothing around the room. Once the clothing was safely deposited behind the couch, Asami opened the door to greet the precocious preteen.

"Of course, Jinora. What's up?" She stepped aside, allowing the girl to enter.

"Well…I need some advice." The airbender fidgeted, her face quickly reddening. Asami's brow furrowed in concern as she led Jinora to the couch.

"Alright. About what?" Jinora squirmed before blurting rather loudly.

"What do you think of Kai?" Asami started a bit from the sudden change in the girl, but quickly recovered, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"He's a bit of a troublemaker, but he seems very nice." Jinora relaxed visibly. "Pretty cute, too." Asami couldn't help but to laugh as the girl locked up again, her face burning a bright red. "Do you like him, Jinora?" The airbender deflated, sinking into the couch as she muttered.

"Yes." Asami sobered at the clearly troubled preteen.

"What advice do you need?" Jinora remained half swallowed by the couch.

"Would it be weird if I kept training him when we get to the Northern Air Temple? Because my dad is going to want to train him and…"

"I don't think that'd be weird at all. He'd like that." Asami smiled kindly, placing a hand on the girl's shoulders. Jinora brightened considerably.

"You think so?" She smiled as Asami nodded. "Thank you so much, Asami!"

"Anytime, Jinora. I'm really going to miss traveling with you."

"Me too. I've really enjoyed our discussions on engineering and the newest technology." Asami chuckled at the girl's business like tone.

"I'm sure you'll learn quite a bit more about technology at the Northern Air Temple." Jinora and Asami both froze at the sound of a sneeze.

"What was that?"

"Sorry, trying out a new fuel. It's hard on the nose."

"But you didn't sneeze." Jinora's expression shifted quickly to suspicion.

"Yes, I did." Korra's head popped up from behind the couch as Jinora looked around the room.

"I'm sorry!" The Avatar's mouthed apology was cut short as Asami launched a nearby pillow at her while Jinora wasn't looking. Korra ducked down right as Jinora turned her way.

"Is someone else here?"

"What? No. Just me." Jinora stood to leave, her expression softening.

"Thanks again, Asami." The heiress relaxed.

"Anytime, Jinora. Really, I mean it." Jinora smiled before walking to the door. She paused after waving.

"Bye, Asami. Bye, Korra." She left the room and closed the door, smirking triumphantly. Korra rolled over the top of the couch, still topless.

"How. How did she know?"

"She's the evil genius, not me." The duo couldn't even be bothered to resume their previous activities. Jinora had shocked them into a awe-like stupor.


	2. Avatar on a Mission

Miraculously, Korra and Asami had managed to snag several hours of uninterrupted alone time, avoiding even the ever curious Opal who appeared intent to corner the Avatar at every turn. Korra remained sprawled naked across Asami's bed, thoroughly enjoying the silk sheets. Su Yin sure had taste, at least according to Asami. The heiress herself was dressed and lounging on the sofa, perusing one of their host's many intriguing tomes.

When rolling around in the sheets without her girlfriend finally ceased to interest the Avatar, she settled on staring at the reading teen, attempting to think of ways to distract and hopefully seduce her. She was not having much luck.

"Asami?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you read over here?"

"Why don't you lay over here?"

"Asssssssssamiiiiiiii."

"What are you doing? What even is that sound?"

"Asssssssssssssssssamiiiii."

"Did you find cactus juice somewhere?"

"Assssssssssssssssssssssssssamiiiiiiiiiii." The raven haired teen sighed, giving up and returning her attention to the history before her. "Assssssssssssssssamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. C'mon I'm booored." After several more minutes of verbal prodding and complaining, the Avatar huffed in defeat. Silence reigned for nearly an hour while Asami read and Korra became lost in thought, trying to find ways to amuse herself. Inspiration struck suddenly. She jumped off the bed and rolled over the top of the sofa, landing beside Asami, still not bothering to dress. "How fast is the airship?" Still mostly occupied by the book in her hands, Asami answered automatically.

"100 bph."

"What?"

"100 beats per hour." Asami took Korra's silence as further confusion.

"All mechanical power and speed is based off of flying bison. An adult bison beats his or her tail once every fifteen minutes. So in an hour, that's 4 bph, beats per hour. A typical Sato Mobile goes a quarter or a half a beat per hour, the fastest race car might go three-quarters of a beat per hour for a few seconds. So the airship goes 100 bph, that's twenty-five times faster than a flying bison."

"So it's fast?" The engineer couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yes, it's fast. There's nothing faster."

"So how long would it take to travel from here to say…the Southern Air Temple?"

"Ten hours. Probably. Maybe a little more, a little less, depends on the air currents and if the engines have to work against them."

"So…theoretically…if we wanted to…we could take a day trip to the Southern Air Temple and be back before anyone noticed." Asami finally put the book down and turned toward Korra, shocked and intrigued.

"We could…but why would we want to? I mean we could go anywhere. Why there?" The Avatar's response was inaudible while she ducked down, her face flushing. The heiress' expression of interest and confusion quickly shifted to one of amusement, a smirk playing at her lips. "What was that?"

"I want to measure myself against the statues." The water tribe teen appeared deeply mortified.

"Too see if you're the shortest Avatar ever?" Asami struggled the urge to laugh valiantly, succeeding just barely.

"I hate you. Nevermind. I've changed my mind." She moved to get up, planning to sulk in the sheets.

"No. We'll go. Get dressed." The taller teen tossed her book on to the table set before the sofa, moving around the room as she threw clothes at Korra. Once the Avatar was dressed, the duo headed out, Korra somehow managing to convince Asami that they should tell no one they were leaving.

"Then Bolin would want to go. Then Opal. Then Mako. No."

"We can't just disappear."

"No one will even notice!"

"I don't know…"

"Please? I'll make it worth your while." Asami nearly snorted at the Avatar's eyebrow waggle.

"Having sex on one of your past lives does not interest me in the least, but fine. Only so you won't complain." Korra sighed heavily, but was clearly pleased. Asami and Korra managed to depart Zao Fu with little fuss, having only to inform Su so they could actually leave. Swearing her to secrecy had been easy, Asami agreeing to conference with her husband on the differences between mechanization and metalbending.

Korra's boredom returned only an hour into their flight.

"Asami, what are we going to do for ten hours? This is going to take forever!" The Avatar was sprawled across the floor of the cockpit, already missing silken sheets.

"I will turn this airship around."

"Entertain me."

"Why do I put up with you? Come here. You can steer." Korra jumped immediately and ran over. She practically shoved Asami away from the wheel.

"Really?!" She was practically vibrating in excitement, though slightly annoyed at her behavior, Asami couldn't help but to smile at her girlfriend.

"Yes. No street lights up here." Korra stuck her tongue out before quickly returning her attention to the sky. With the Avatar now occupied, Asami took the time to peruse numerous maps,. She was most interested in the air current map one her researchers had developed from Air Nomad texts that had been stolen by the Fire Nation and personal flights. With Korra in mind, she began planning the quickest route to the Southern Air Temple, correcting Korra as she manned the wheel.

The flight was rather painless following Korra's initial bout of boredom. There were a few attempts by Korra to "reward" Asami which were quickly rebuffed, especially when nearly every attempt occurred as the airship dropped enough to collide with mountains. The heiress had to bowl her girlfriend over several times in order to save their lives. There appeared to be no hope for the Avatar when it came to vehicles. Asami nearly smacked Korra as she brought them in for a very, very rough landing at the temple. The ancient platform was unscathed, but the poor airship had been scraped and bent. Luckily enough there was not enough damage to actually hinder the zeppelin. Korra, however, would not be piloting them home. Asami was determined not to die and to not wreck her newest airship.

Even with the past lives supposedly gone, Korra had no difficulty dragging Asami through the temple and to the Avatar sanctuary. She knew exactly where she was going. Some remnant must have remained to guide her to her other lives. Of course, all of this was lost on the Water Tribe teen; she was too focused on not being the shortest Avatar ever.

Asami had been in good humor for the most part until she came face to face with the task she had agreed to help undertake. Korra air bended the door opened and then they were everywhere. Wall to wall. Ceiling to ceiling. Front to back. How had she not thought of how many Avatars there were? There were over a hundred statues! How were they supposed to do this? The Avatar was undaunted however. She threw herself into the task immediately. She bypassed Aang, Roku, and Kyoshi. She knew well that she was not near their respective heights.

She felt pretty confident, though, that they were about to go home. She had to be taller than Yangchen. There was no doubt. She stopped before the Air Nomad Avatar's statue, smirking. Not even the lack of a spiritual stir lessened Korra's mood.

"Asami!" The heiress stumbled over once called, still staring in awe at all of the statues.

"See? Not the shortest." Korra looked so proud that Asami almost didn't say anything, but she couldn't just lie to her girlfriend.

"Korra…"

"I'm waiting for an apology."

"You're not taller than her."

"WHAT?!" Korra practically climbed the statue, pressing as close as possible to the stone. "I'm so taller! Look!"

"You're the same height." Asami moved aside in time for the current Avatar to run past her to the next statue.

"I have to be taller than somebody!" Figuring she would give up after Yangchen, Asami was both impressed and disappointed by Korra's determination. She followed after her girlfriend, throwing in commentary as needed. "Ha! Look! You can't deny me now!" The heiress approached Korra and her second most recent earthbending past life. Korra was indeed taller.

"Well look at that. You're not the shortest Avatar ever." Asami chuckled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She took a step back however when she noticed the now manic gleam in Korra's blue eyes.

"I can't be the second shortest either! We have to check all of them!" She was off before Asami could even formulate half of a response. She had created a monster. So they checked. Every. Statue. Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Over and over and over and over. Korra became increasingly agitated as she discovered that most of her past lives appeared to be freakishly tall. The taller teen was mildly terrified of what would happen if Korra did happen to be the second shortest Avatar.

When all hope appeared lost, Asami staring up at Korra on the last row brushing the ceiling, Wan only a few statues down, Korra shouted in triumph, twirling into the air, up and off of the tiny ledge holding the statues. "TAKE THAT AVATAR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS. I AM TALLER THAN YOU! I AM ONLY THE _THIRD _SHORTEST AVATAR EVER!" She landed beside her girlfriend, breathing heavily. "Now that that's settled, let's go back."

"Congratulations!" Korra beamed as Asami turned to lead the way out. As they boarded the now slightly less shiny airship, the raven haired teen couldn't help but to quip, "You're still short."

Asami still didn't regret it after eight hours of Korra moping and complaining.


End file.
